The Sun and the Moon
by Dances With Monkeys
Summary: The day before the wedding Bella needs to clear her head and think about what she is about to do. J/B E/B Drabble. Set before BD wedding. R&R.


**Summary: The day before the wedding Bella needs time to think about the decisions she has made, and if the choice she made was the right one. After all how does one choose between her personal sun and the moon? J/B E/B drabble. Set in Breaking Dawn before the wedding.**

**AN: Random drabble that I wrote just because the idea hit. I wrote this with the mind set of Jacob/Bella but it ends with Edward/Bella. This doesn't go with my story the Guardians. Just randomness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did things would be different.**

How can a person choose between the sun and the moon? If one picks the sun then you must live without the relief that comes with the moon and the strength of the silence of the night it brings. If one picks the moon, then you must live in eternal darkness without the warmth and safety that comes with the sun and the strength that once mended your broken heart.

This is how she puts it when she was trying to decide between Edward and Jacob, because when it comes to her life, Edward is the moon and Jacob is her sun. She had to choose between the sun and the moon, the werewolf and the vampire… How cliché?

The easiest decision was deciding who she could spend the rest of her life with, because she could easily live the rest of her life with either the sun or the moon. She loves the moon he is what she wrapped her life around for so long, but the sun is the one that kept her alive once the dream and the love died.

The hard decision was this, which could she live the rest of her life without?

This is the question that went through her head over and over again. When she's with Edward the answer seems so simple so easy because it's everything she had wanted for so long.

_Give up everything for eternity._

But the voice in the back of my mind keeps begging the question, _do I _want_ eternity? _

She sighs as the question goes through her head for the thousandth time today. She looks out over the ocean as she sits on the cliff which resides in La Push. She needed to escape Edward's questioning looks as she sat on her bed curled up and unwilling to move.

She needed the comfort that came from Jacob's home even if he is not here, because he went rogue with no intention of coming home soon when he found out she and Edward were engaged.

_He's gone because of you, _the annoying voice in the back of her mind mocks. She leans back against the rock behind her and shuts her eyes tightly to force the tears she knows are coming away.

It was an easy decision at the time, because when she is with Edward, her moon, it is like the world is complete. It takes work and control on his part, but you feel so in love that it hurts. What brings this doubt is when she is not with him. When she's not completely intoxicated with him and the idea of eternity in love with no real need to leave his side, is when she begins to have her doubts about their relationship.

When she is free of the daze his beauty puts her under and the intoxication she is under when she is around him, that's when she has time to really thing about her sun—her Jacob. When she is free, she realizes how easy things are with Jacob.

"I guess it _is_ possible to be in love with two people." She grumbles as the sun begins to lower and the sky begins to darken.

"But you made your choice," she whispers to herself, "and you are getting married tomorrow."

Tomorrow. The day that will change her life forever and what is supposed to be the happiest day of her life. She shouldn't be thinking about Jacob so much, when she is about to give herself so completely to Edward. She shouldn't be so scared. For this to be a good idea, shouldn't it be an easy decision?

A stray tear begins to fall and the voice fills her head for a final time,_ you made your decision and he's not coming back anytime soon._

The silence around her is broken as the sky still darkens by the sound of her expensive and sleek phone vibrating beside her. She looks down and sees it's a text message from Edward.

-_Where are you? I love you.-_

She sighs and replies.

-_On my way. Love you too.-_

She picks herself up slowly, bringing herself back to the reality she chose. She must return to him—her moon. As of now she will no longer regret her decision and she will give herself fully to Edward because deep down… That is what she wanted...Right?

_Tomorrow is the first day of eternity and the rest of your life._

She slides her phone into her pocket and heads toward the luxury vehicle he gave to her. She takes one last look into the sky at the sun and she feels a familar warmth as his russet face pops into her mind. She shakes her head removing the memory as she moves toward the Guardian, and she swears as she moves to her car that she hears a familiar howl far in the distance.

**Reviews are lovely.**


End file.
